Matchmaker Itachi
by reebajee
Summary: Who says that Itachi is the jealous type? No, Itachi is nothing if not self-sacrificing. He would do anything to make Sasuke happy, even if it meant giving up the girl he loves. Itachi tries playing matchmaker but finds that he's actually the one who's a part of team seven's scheme. (ItaSaku, Implied NaruSasu)


**Itachi the matchmaker.**

Who would be so self-sacrificing as to try and set up the girl he liked with his little brother? Itachi, that's who.

Summary:

Who says that Itachi is the jealous type? No, Itachi is nothing if not self-sacrificing. He would do anything to make Sasuke happy, even if it meant giving up the girl he loves. Itachi tries playing matchmaker but finds that he's actually the one who's a part of team seven's scheme.

Itachi was doing the dishes when he heard the door slam as his little brother came into the little apartment they shared. "You're a mess. Been out training?" Itachi asked.

"hn."

"Well go wash up," Itachi told him. "Sakura said she had something to give you. She's coming over."

"No she's not." Sasuke stated, and as proof held up some food she had made and carelessly threw it in the trash on his way to the shower.

Sasuke!" Itachi scolded, grabbing his brother by the shoulder, "You can't throw out a perfectly good bento box!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just did."

Itachi sighed and turned back to the sink to finish the chore. "Why must you be so rude Sasuke? All she does is care for you."

Sasuke paused walking to the bathroom to reply, "She's annoying. I told her to stop wasting her time cooking and do some training for once. Maybe then she'd stop being such a weakling."

"You said that?" Itachi repeated, irritation showing in the way he scrubbed the bowl in his hand a bit harder than necessary. "That was uncalled for."

"It's true." Sasuke called from behind the bathroom door.

"Well maybe if you ever gave your teammates the time of day and actually trained _with_ them, they'd _get_ stronger." Itachi replied, putting the bowl in the drying rack.

"Itachi," Sasuke sighed, stomping out of the bathroom again, "I don't even _care_ if they're weak so long as they don't hold me back. Why should I waste my time on them when I need to get strong enough to find that bastard who destroyed our clan."

Itachi's eyes hardened but remained glued to the burnt rice stuck to the pot he was cleaning. "I've told you Sasuke, training on a team is the best way to do that. Would it really kill you to be a little nicer to Sakura?"

"She'll live." Sasuke shrugged and turned back to the shower.

"Just hold on," Itachi said dropping the pot in the sink. "You're being an ungrateful ass, Sasuke. She loves you and cares for you and all you do is hurt her and throw it back in her face." He scolded from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah well she can go love and care for someone else!" Sasuke growled, throwing his dirty clothes at Itachi's feet. "It's her own fault that she keeps on coming back."

Itachi let his little brother rant on as he took the dirty clothes to the laundry (the apartment they lived in was small; you could pretty much hold a conversation from any part of the house to another).

"Honestly I don't know what she sees in me," Sasuke hollered out from the shower, "How many times do I have to tell her I'm not interested?" he continued. "Can't the bitch give it a rest?"

"Sasuke! How can you talk about Sakura like that?" Itachi admonished. "She's been with you through thick and thin and accepted you whole-heartedly despite your faults! Why can't you have the common decency to do the same?"

"Because I don't want to!" Sasuke said, aggressively pushing the dripping shower curtain to the side. "I don't like her Itachi, can you get that through your thick skull?"

"No! You have no reason to dislike her besides the fact that you refuse to accept that anything I tell you is good for you." Itachi threw a towel at his brother and went back to the dishes. "Why don't you ever listen to me anymore?" He asked.

"Maybe I stopped listening when I realized you never listened back Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he furiously dried himself off.

"I do listen, Sasuke! Just not when you say that Sakura is anything but the beautiful gracious hard working person that she is. You need to realize how lucky you are to have gotten her attention and stop wasting it." Itachi continued to lecture.

"Well if you like her so much, why don't you date her? You-

"Don't make this about me Sasuke." Itachi said, pointing a soapy spatula in his direction. "You're the one who needs to shape up and stop treating Sakura like trash. You're being a terrible friend and I'm disappointed in you."

Sasuke glared at the ceiling in frustration. "Aargh! Itachi you're _still_ not listening! You want her yourself, don't you? And you're just mad you can't have her because of some stupid self-imposed rule. I swear, you're worse than Rock Lee. Stop living vicariously through me. I'm not you, Itachi. I don't love Sakura!"

"And I do?" Itachi snapped back.

"Yes baka! Everyone sees it except for you. I've tried to tell you but you never listen."

"That's because it's ludicrous." Itachi said. "I think I'd know if I liked someone. Where are you going?"

"To my room. I'm getting dressed." Sasuke muttered.

"Come back here Sasuke, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Yeah well I'm done being ignored. Tell me when you want to have an actual conversation and not a lecture."

"This is a conversation. Now get back here!"

"Whatever Itachi, maybe we can finish it 'some other time'" Sasuke said sarcastically, tossing his wet towel on the floor.

Itachi growled in frustration and threw down the dishrag on the counter. Damn those little brothers. Didn't he know Itachi only wanted the best for him? Why did he have to be so pig headed about it? Leaning over, Itachi grabbed towel off the floor and brought it to a hook to dry. Looking down he saw the bento box resting on top of the trash. He picked it up and gently set it on the counter. Itachi sighed as he traced his hand over the patterned handkerchief the box was wrapped in. It had gotten slightly dirty from its trip to the bin. He would have to wash it and bring it back to her, and the box too. What to do with the food though? It would be no good by the time he could return the items to her and he couldn't just hand her back her gift full of spoiled food. That would be too cruel. Maybe he would eat it himself- no, it was meant for Sasuke so Sasuke would eat it. He just wouldn't know that's what he was eating. Yes, the perfect plan. Itachi knew just what he would be serving for dinner tonight. Smirking at his own genius, Itachi began to untie the cloth, then froze. Attached to the box was a note that clearly read: ITACHI.

Itachi hardly had time to process this however as Sasuke barged out of his room fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Out."

"You're not even going to eat dinner?" Itachi asked.

"Whatever, I know you'll just try to feed me whatever slop Sakura packed in her little gift. I might as well eat ramen with Naruto." Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

Itachi sighed. It was times like these that almost had him regretting to stay in the village after the massacre. He could have easily taken that spot on Akatsuki and become a spy, instead of having all evidence of his involvement in the bloody deed covered by Danzo. Didn't Sasuke know how hard it was to raise him on his own? To hear him rant on about finding the man who killed their family only to be that very man? Countless nights Itachi had lain awake in his bed, searching for a way to give his dear little brother the life that he deserved. And finally it had come to him all on it's own. Sakura. The sweet pink haired girl who had asked if he and Sasuke were all right all those years ago. Why couldn't Sasuke see what he saw? Itachi gulped. Well what he saw now wasn't making any sense. On top of the bento Sakura had made for Sasuke, was his name. Itachi. Slowly the elder Uchiha picked the note up and flipped it over. On the back it read: If you find this Itachi, then meet me on the canal at sunset. -Yours, Sakura.

He frowned and looked out the window. The sun was about a degree or two above the mountains. He guessed he could give the box back to her before the food rotted after all. Sure enough, Sakura sat waiting on the one of the stone benches overlooking the canal. A gentle breeze was blowing and her short hair danced about her face. She looked beautiful. Itachi shook his head. Sasuke was such a fool. Sakura turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Itachi walked over to her, holding the box out to her to take. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wash the cloth before I returned it. By the time I found your note the sun had already begun to set."

Sakura chuckled but didn't accept the items offered. "I knew Sasuke would throw it out." Looking up at him she smiled. "Take a seat, why don't you? I'm getting a crick in my neck from looking up at you."

Itachi silently obliged, and looked at her expectantly. Lightly holding the box in his lap he began to fiddle with it absent-mindedly. Eventually Itachi's stomach gurgled and he spoke up to cover the noise. "Not that I don't enjoy the silence, but I was under the impression you had something to say."

"Itachi, did you skip dinner?" Sakura reprimanded.

"No," he denied. He knew Sakura was all for good nutrition and was always on his tail whenever he missed a meal.

She looked at him skeptically. "Then why are you hungry Itachi?"

"I didn't skip. I merely have not eaten yet" he clarified, "There's a difference."

"And when exactly were you planning to eat dinner?" Sakura scolded, hands on her hips. "Tomorrow morning?"

"No," he defended, "I was about to eat when I found your note."

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"It is impolite to keep someone waiting."

Sakura smirked, "Well it's also impolite to talk to someone with a growling stomach. Go on and eat while I figure out what exactly I'm going to say."

Itachi blinked, "You mean this?" He asked, holding up the bento box.

"What else?"

He ignored her retort and said, "I can't eat this, it's for Sasuke."

"Is that what you think? God you are so dense. Just eat the food Itachi. I'm not going to ask again." Sakura said.

"How was that dense?" Itachi asked grudgingly. "Besides, I didn't bring chopsticks."

"Then I'll feed you. My hands are clean." Sakura said stubbornly.

"But-"

"Oh shut up and open your mouth Itachi." Sakura snapped.

Sakura scooted closer and grabbed the bento out of Itachi's lap. She took out a smooshed rice ball and held it up to his face. Itachi eyed the food warily and leaned back when Sakura leaned in to feed it to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked leaning as far as he could from Sakura's hand. She only moved closer until he was against the end of the bench.

"Hold still already. Jeeze, you're such a baby." Sakura complained. Itachi looked from the rice ball to Sakura's face. She had that look on her face that meant he was not getting out of this. Itachi's shoulders slumped and he opened his mouth in defeat. Sakura smiled at his compliance and popped the rice ball in his mouth. The food was good. Sasuke didn't know what he was missing. Sakura fed him another piece and he distractedly ate another bite, leaving a couple of grains of rice stuck to her hand. Without thinking he caught her hand before it retracted and licked the tips of her fingers clean. He froze, realizing what he was doing, and let go of her wrist.

"S-sorry." He muttered. Sakura's hand stayed hovering by his mouth. He shivered as he felt her light fingertips brush his lips. Itachi tried to scoot back a few inches, but he had already reached the end of the bench and his back was pressed up against the armrest. Damn, his heart was racing. Itachi looked at her, unsure, as Sakura's hand moved from his lips to his cheek. "What are you doing?" he asked, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

Sakura blinked as if woken from a daze and pulled her hand away. "You had an eyelash on your cheek." She lied, looking down briefly but forcing her gaze back to his. "You should make a wish." Usually Itachi wouldn't partake in such silly traditions but Sakura was so close to him, he couldn't help but wish… "What is it that you desire, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

Itachi swallowed and pushed his selfish thoughts aside. "I want you and Sasuke to be happy." He answered truthfully, and yet he couldn't look her in the eyes as he said it.

"What about you?" Sakura murmured looking at her lap and where their knees touched slightly.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered, suddenly feeling cold and very alone.

There was silence for a while except for the sound of leaves rustling lightly overhead. Flower petals drifted in the breeze, making the romantic scene feel all the more tragic.

"Do you want to know what I want?" Sakura asked softly. Itachi nodded. "I want you to be happy."

He looked at her. "What?"

"I want you to be happy, Itachi." Sakura repeated. Then, looking down she mumbled, "Do you… do you like me, Itachi?"

Itachi's breath caught and he deflated, averting his gaze. For the first time in his life, Itachi felt like a failure as he uttered that single word, "Yes."

Sakura looked up then, making sure that he had understood what she meant. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Itachi Uchiha looked utterly and miserably defeated. Tears filled her eyes and she pulled him into a sudden hug. Itachi stiffened, not expecting the act of affection. The embrace was comforting, yet the smell of pity stung at his prideful eyes. "I am fine, Sakura," Itachi grumbled, but did not pull away. She continued to hug him as flowers drifted around them. He felt himself grow cold and not from the petal-laden wind. "Please, Sakura. I do not need your sympathy." She released him and Itachi saw that she had been crying. He instantly felt bad for pushing her away. "I'm sorry" he began, half expecting her to up and leave. But she didn't. She kissed him. It was a soft peck on the lips, salty from her recent tears as she gently held his face in her hands. Slowly she pulled away, to see Itachi stone still with his eyes wide. Her lips trembled slightly and she began to giggle/cry, sniffing loudly as she laughed at his facial expression. Wiping the tears from her sparkling eyes, Sakura smiled. "Do you get it now?"

Slowly Itachi shook his head.

"Do you need me to explain it again?"

He nodded and Sakura once again gave him a tender kiss. She broke apart and looked at Itachi expectantly.

"Tell me again." He said slowly. "Tell me with more detail."

Sakura gave an amused smile and leaned in. Her hands brushed his long bangs away from his face as she kissed him, trailing her wet lips up to his ear. "You still haven't answered me." She breathed.

Itachi took Sakura's hand away from his face and placed it on his chest. "This is my answer." He said and pulled her body up against him as he took her mouth with his. They kissed, slowly at first, but then more frantically, their arms sliding around each other, grasping for sensation. It felt amazing, Itachi thought, like he had been wanting this for a long time. He guessed Sasuke was right… Itachi froze and pulled away. "What about Sasuke?" He asked.

Sakura paused. "That was really just a childhood crush. I'm over it."

Itachi frowned. "But is Sasuke?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke never liked me to begin with. That was just your wishful thinking."

"Yeah, brother. That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time." Sasuke said, jumping down from a tree branch above their heads. He was soon followed by Naruto who was holding branch of cherry blossoms.

Itachi blinked. "How long have you two been there?" He asked, shocked.

"We've been here the whole time, dumbass," Sasuke said, arms crossed.

"Yeah duh, how else do you think the flower petals got here?" Naruto exclaimed. "I told Sakura it would be more romantic under a flower tree but she said that was too cheesey but there's no way I'd let Sakura miss out on the love of her life because she doesn't like cheese so we had to bring the air of romance to her, right teme?"

"hn." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura groaned and covered her face in her hands. "You really didn't have to do that you guys."

"Sure I did." Naruto insisted. "You thought the flowers were a nice touch, right Itachi?"

Itachi's mouth was slack, unsure of what to say. "uh…"

"Come on dobe." Sasuke said, pulling the back of Naruto's jacket. "I'm staying over at your place tonight." Looking back over his shoulder he smirked, adding, "You can thank me later Itachi."


End file.
